kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Keyblade
"Fake" Keyblades I'm a little curious to know who came up with this theory and from where. - ~Wings of Destati~ 11:23, 8 September 2007 (PTC) Naming Keyblade or Keyblade's'?--N/A :I thought the MoS addressed that. Maintain singular for all article titles. Blue。 15:42, 17 January 2008 (UTC) Keyblade is the singular and Keyblades is the plural. - ~Wings of Destati~ Keyblade vs. other weapons If the Keyblade is supposed to be a weapon capable of dispatching Heartless and Nobodies, what difference is there between a Keyblade and normal weapons (i.e. those used by Cloud, Leon, Yuffie, etc.)? Edenfire 16:01, 13 March 2008 (UTC) Keyblades have the ability to open and close spiritual hearts. Wether they be a planet's heart or a person's heart. They can also open and close doorways to other worlds. Netherith 05:26, 19 May 2008 (UTC) Maybe the difference is that a when a regular weapon (gunblade, Goofy's shield, Donald's magic, etc.) defeats a heartless, the released heart just goes somewhere else and makes a new heartless. But when a keyblade defeats a heartless, it is truly released and can begin forming kingdom hearts.The light in darkness 19:54, 13 December 2008 Original Owner This page, Sora's page, and Riku's page all say that Riku was the intended wielder, but Sora got it instead because Riku had surrendered to the darkness. I guess this makes sense, since Riku is able to steal the keyblade later at Hollow Bastion, but is it ever explicitly stated that Riku was the intended owner? If so, could anyone tell me where/when? Thanks --Zephyrus11 05:15, 31 March 2008 (UTC) :You just said it yourself. It was in that scene, just listen to the dialogue and put the pieces together. --Hecko X 15:00, 31 March 2008 (UTC) way to the dawn is there any proof that way to the dawn is a keyblade of the realm of light? i don't remenber anyone saying that it is. my theory is that it is the keyblade of the realm of in between as it shows both light and dark elements and it's name is based on the road to the dawn the path in between the road to the light and the road to the dark not to mention the fact that riku has gone on a journy of both light and dark (Myself 123 16:04, 21 April 2008 (UTC)). Genie Should this section really be included? It isn't a real keyblade and doesn't mean anything to the plot. 00:48, 30 July 2008 (UTC) Redirecting As Dark Keyblade redirects here, shouldn't someone write something about it here ? Alarielle light and darkness i was under the impression that the keyblade went to sora because of the strength of his heart not his alignment again it's not dark vs light that picks a keyblade but the quality of the heart. in kingdom hearts when you find riku there is a key scene. sora actually says that he can go on without the keyblade, that he doesn't rely on it (it's really stupid in that incident all he has is a wooden sword but...) and that all he needs is heart. whereas Riku says "Your Heart? What can that weak thing do for you?" when Riku rejects the heart and sora accepts it THAT is what gets you your keyblade back not the "Dark vs Light" issue.(Dark all the way) I'm in agreement with Wall-E, it's been explained in "Another Report" that the Keyblades are only Light or Dark Alignment and there are many ways to weild one with "Strength of Heart" being the only known one at the moment. The only way a "Twilight" blade can be present is with a mixed alignment of Light Exterior/Dark Interior (as per Another Report) or vice-versa. - SnoweyShadow 15:49, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Final Form In the status screen (It's in the pause menu under "Status") the discription for Final Form describes it as "a form that unleashes the keyblades true power" Anyone Notice This? :That keyblade vanished when Sora took his own heart with it. It was made from the hearts of the princesses of heart. As for its name - I don't know :Lucentorb 22:19, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Why considered false? It rather irks me as to how Terra's, Ven's and Aqua's Keyblades are rumored to be false because they lack keychains. Ever considered that they may actually either a special brand of Keyblade or even a prototype? Another Report Info that needs to be aded (this is quotes): V - There is still a lot of mystery about the Keyblades I think. The “Light side, Heart of Worlds Keyblade” that Sora wields, the “Keyblade of People’s Hearts” made from the Seven Princesses’ hearts for Riku, and the “Dark side, Heart of Worlds Keyblade” that the King obtained in the realm of darkness; presently these 3 types can be confirmed. Could you please explain things a little further? Keyblades have 2 different constitutions, either from the Light side or the Dark side. This is merely the exterior key. The inner key can act from either side and its abilities won’t change. There is no clear division between Good and Evil. Usually the door to each world is closed and the Keyhole itself is not visible. By bringing a Keyblade nearby, the Keyhole appears. But the lock is not actually closed itself. Indeed, the Heartless were able to find the door, easily open it and in this way steal hearts. In the previous game, Sora turned the locks and closed these doors. Furthermore, about the opened door of the integrated heart of worlds “Kingdom Hearts” itself, to prevent the outflow of the Darkness within hearts, the intent and reasons were different so the Keyblade was used for a different purpose. In order to work, the door needs to be closed from both the Dark side and the Light side and both a Dark and Light realm Keyblade are needed. The King needed a Keyblade opposite from the realm of Light Keyblade that Sora had, so he went to the realm of Darkness to obtain one. The Keyblade constructed from the Seven Princesses’ hearts that Riku obtained in the previous game allowed for the Keyhole in Hollow Bastion to appear. For the plan to cause Darkness to overflow from hearts, the special hearts held by the Princesses were used to artificially make this Keyblade, so it is different from a proper Keyblade. There are further suggestions that this Keyblade is artficial as well. VI - Could you please give an explanation for the new Keyblade “Way to the Dawn” that Riku obtained and the Keyblade Kairi has, as well as what the conditions for using a Keyblade are? There isn’t necessarily one Keyblade for the Dark side and one for the Light side, just as many as there exist people with qualified hearts. Concerning the conditions to wield one, at this stage, “Those with strong hearts” is the only obvious one. However, less obvious conditions still exist and there are still plans for an opportunity to reveal those. Riku’s “Way to the Dawn” and Kairi’s Keyblade are naturally the same type of Keyblade as Sora’s. However there is no particular explanation for the Soul Eater’s transfer and occurence (Riku: Nomura previously confirmed that Soul Eater changed into Way to the Dawn), as well as Riku’s handing it to Kairi. When there isn’t a normal process of acquisition, I think it’s ok to think there is some deeper meaning there. VII - In KH, at the same time Sora became a Heartless, Roxas was born and entered the Organization. So if that’s the case, at that point in time at Castle Oblivion, Sora used a Keyblade while at the same time, Roxas would have been using a Keyblade. Was this Sora’s keyblade? Within the Organization, I think we particularly saw Roxas using a Keyblade. And similar to Roxas, Sora served as another Keyblade Master conveniently gathering hearts. So why was the Organization defeated? The Keyblade that Roxas used and the Keyblade that Sora once lost in Castle Oblivion are the same thing. Furthermore, these two both used the Keyblade at the same time. This can be explained by the relationship between Roxas and Sora. Thus, they both can wield two Keyblades, which, in fact, has an important meaning. This is also related to Xehanort’s memories, but this point can’t be touched on just yet. Furthermore, from the time that the two were both using the Keyblade at the same time, the Organization itself was using Sora for their ultimate goal. Soon enough, each of the Organization’s expectations differed. By changing Sora’s and Roxas’ movements, eventually they became unable to use Sora for their true meaning. As a result, Sora became an obstacle to the movements of the Organization itself and he had to be defeated. But even if Sora were to be defeated, you could say there are other things to think about in making that sacrifice. Yes! I'm not the only one posting crap on the Director's Secret report any more! I'm so happy I could Kill Something! By the way to avoid unnesesary argument http://www.kingdomhearts3.net/another-report/pages-28-29/#ar Ansem Reports More sources: It was a visitor from another world who cured my grief-stricken heart. A small king named "Mickey" carried the legendary key in his hand. Yes, it was the "Keyblade" which was said to have brought chaos and prosperity to the world a long time ago. The "Hero" who holds a different Keyblade to the King has passed through many worlds, closed the doors' "Keyholes" and defeated the Heartless. On the other hand, having plunged into the world of darkness, the King worked together with the Keyblade Master to close the door between the worlds of light and darkness, Kingdom Hearts, removing the threat of the great darkness. I believe that Namine was born as a unique Nobody when Sora turned the Keyblade on his own body and Sora and Kairi's "hearts" departed his body at the same tme. Namine was born as Kairi's Nobody. But to become a Nobody, Sora's body and soul were used as an intermediary... We talked for countless hours, but one story in particular caught my interest: that of a key called the “Keyblade.” The Keyblade is said to hold phenomenal power. One legend says its wielder saved the world, while another says that he wrought chaos and ruin upon it. I must know what this Keyblade is. A key opens doors. It must be connected to the door I have opened. If the door has been closed by the key known as the Keyblade, you probably cannot reach that world's heart again. Before the one with the Keyblade appears in this world, I must take measures to do something. Supposing that there is a close relationship between the Princesses and the Keyblade, it seems likely that they will resonate with each other... Theory About Keychains I know everyone has been talking about the Keychains recently with BBS, but a thought that comes to mind is one I'm not sure people have thought of. In the current Kingdom Hearts series so far, Sora uses Keychains to change the Kingdom Key to other types of Keyblades. This is explained in the first game when he starts to recieve them, especially when he recieves the Keychain from Leon (the name escapes me right now). The part where this starts to change is in Kingdom Hearts II where Roxas physically holds two independent Keyblades (Oathkeeper and Oblivion), and when Sora is given Star Seeker. At this point people forget that Keychains were what allowed Sora to change the Kingdom Key to any of the other Keyblades at his disposal, even the menus used to change weapons doesn't say "Would you like to use -insert keychain name here- to change the Kingdom Key to -insert keyblade name here-?" The entire process of changing your Keyblade was forgotten during and after the original Kingdom Hearts. I know it's non-cannon, but even the battle with Lingering Sentiment (Terra) explains how he can change his Keyblade (Enigma) into all those different forms. He's simply changing the Keychain (if there is one visible in KHII:FM+). Beyond that Master Xehanort can change his Keyblade's form at will and it has a chain, perhaps that's the explaination to the entire thing? Just my two cents. --SnoweyShadow 15:50, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Trivia section Fragile? In the secret ending for BBS when Ven was frozen and thrown off of a cliff, his keyblade shattered when it made impact to the rocks, right? Does that mean that even the keyblades Sora and co. use can be broken too? Or does it have something to do with the lack of keychains?--Tatsujun 11:33, 6 May 2009 (UTC)Tatsujun or the way ven was frozen "and thrown off a cliff" :It's possible that the metal of the blade was left very brittle by suddenly being cooled to an extremely low temperature.—Urutapu 00:21, 10 May 2009 (UTC) "and thrown off a cliff" how many times have you been thrown off a cliff this morning.Me=42 Good times,Good times... so that means in normal circumstances the keyblades are indestructible? I know it may be for cinematic effects, but if Ven was frozen solid and rendered unable to fight, wouldn't his keyblade be dismissed? That would save them the trouble of having a broken keyblade.-- 10:15, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Stolen Keyblade Master Throughout the games they mention that Sora is the chosen Keyblade Master, but ten years prior to the first game (Birth By Sleep), Terra, Ven, Aqua, King Mickey each use a Keyblade. So is Sora just chosen for the Kingdom Key or what? It means Sora is the chosen wielder of the Keyblade from the Realm of Light. JudgmentDay95 19:56 13 July 2009 (UTC) Well, we know that Kairi's Keyblade and Riku's Way to the Dawn are Light-aligned Keyblades, along with Sora's. A Keyblade from the Realm of Light can open and close the Door to Light. At least, I think. I may be wrong, of course. The Keyblades of Terra, Ven, and Aqua will be mentioned in Birth By Sleep. I suggest patience till then. As for Mickey, he sensed the darkness as a threat and left to fight it. He acquired his Keyblade from the Realm of Darkness while Sora, Donald, and Goofy were fighting the Heartless and closing Keyholes. User:JudgmentDay95 13:23 21 July 2009 (UTC) During BBS, Mickey was still an apprentice of Yen Sid, so at this point, the only Keyblade he presumably had was the Star Seeker. When the Heartless started to become a universal threat, Mickey left to find answers. During this time, I presume he went to the Realm of Darkness and got the Kingdom Key D. User:JudgmentDay95 18:52 23 July 2009 (UTC) I'm definitely buying Days, and I'm saving up for BBS. As for coded, who knows? We pretty much know squat about coded, other than the fact that someone named "Them" shows up. Whoever Them is, I have no clue, but he (or she) must be pretty important. User:JudgmentDay95 19:20 23 July 2009 (UTC)